A Robin, A Raven, and a blue Jay
by immeandonlyme
Summary: After a short encounter one day between Raven and Robin, she is left heartbroken, and leaves. She keeps in contact but never really comes back. She adopts a son... Her father comes back And she might have a chance at love again
1. Chapter 1

"We need you… your father is back."

That phrase. It had me stunned.

I had taken care of my father as a teenager, how can he possibly be back now that I am grown? I was his portal, and now… now he was supposed to be gone forever.

"Raven! Are you still there?" I heard Beast Boy, or the man formally known as Beast Boy, shout into the phone.

"Who is we?" I had to ask. If everyone was back and they were just now calling me about this it would be aggravating.

"Those of us who are still alive." He seemed broken and that was when I knew something happened.

"Where?" I asked already summoning a portal back to earth.

"The tower." He said and I heard someone shouting in the background. No doubt Robin.

"I'm coming." I said right away. I couldn't handle my father destroying what used to be my planet.

I finished the portal and walked right through, and was hugged by everyone immediately.

Many of them made comments about my outfit, about my hair, and then someone noticed.

"Where is your jewel?" I looked up surprised not to see the green red and yellow, but a simple black fit suit.

"You take it off when you hit a certain age." I said not looking him in the eye, I couldn't even if I wanted to. It was Robin, but not Robin.

"It's good to see you Rae." He said hugging me close as well as Cyborg and Beast Boy. But one person was missing.

"Where's Star?" I asked and everyone's mood seemed to change.

"How dare you!" Robin seethed pulling away from me roughly and basically stalking to the couch.

"Rae?" I heard Bee call. She still sounded the same, they all did.

"What?" I asked turning to see her with her wings down and her face downcast.

"Blackfire was the one who brought your father back. But to get the marks, she had to kill." She whispered and I just shook my head.

"That doesn't make sense. I was his portal! I destroyed him! He shouldn't even be able to come back!" I shouted and looked around the room again.

Speedy and Mas Y Menos were by Robin. Cy and BB were talking to each other and glancing between Bee and I and Robin.

"I take it you are Raven?" I heard a deep voice from behind me as the doors opened.

"You must be Batman." I said noticing the symbol on his chest.

"You are smart. Nightwing!" He shouted making Robin stand up. Nightwing? Seriously?

I rolled my eyes as he started to ignore my presence.

"If you are going to be a dick I can always leave and let you handle this on your own." I told him when he asked not to speak in front of 'certain' people.

"Rae!" I heard BB and Cy's shouts of protest and Robin turned to face me.

"I don't think this concerns you anyways! Go back to where ever you have been hiding for the past 8 years!" He shouted and I felt rage.

"Fine." I said absolutely set on doing just that. "And you know as well as I do that if Trigon gets to his full power like last time he has learned. He won't let any of you live." I said as I pulled up the portal.

I walked though leaving my old life behind once again.

My communicator rang again but this time I crushed it. Terminating any interference again.

I had left once, I can do it again. After all Trigon only wants earth… he won't come here.

I have changed a lot in the past 8 years. My hair is longer. My leotard and cape aren't the same color; it's white, like when I did defeat my father. Exactly like that. Except my cape had two gems holding it to my leotard and my leotard had hand pieces. The only thing bare now were my legs, and that wasn't most of the time, unless I am home.

I went into my room only to hear my son's feet running right for my legs.

He, Jay, is not really my son. He is 6, and well, he looks like me and Robin. He has Robin's hair. It didn't grow longer than a few inches and when he hit 4 her never let me do di hair again. He also had my purple eyes. I found him, with no one round and he was in bushes and was so cold. I picked him up and brought him here.

Azarath.

He has my powers, I can sense it.

He was the answer to my prayers. I wanted something to remind me of my past, something I could hold every night, and Jay is that thing.

"Mommy?" He said giggling and hugging onto my left leg.

"What my little blue jay?" I asked getting onto his level.

"Look!" He said pointing behind me, and when I looked I saw Blackfire with the marks, the ones that had adorned my body at one time.

"Blackfire." I breathed in and she smiled.

"Raven." She shouted running over and hugging me. "I have a game to play Raven… and I want you both to play." She said pulling away and I knew we had to, or something bad would happen.

I picked up Jay and held him on my hip, tight hold and made sure to watch her every step.

"But first… can I hold him?" She asked looking so happy.

I was going to say he didn't like being held by others but he ruined it by reaching out for her. "He's a little heavy." I said handing him over. She wouldn't do something to harm him.

"He's darling, sort of reminds me of Nightwing." She said sadly and I watched as she said something in his ear and then like a she had thrown him, he was gone.

"What did you do to him!" I shouted looking around for him.

"He's with his grandfather." She smiled and right then and there I knew where she meant.

Earth!

I grabbed her by her neck and called the portal easily and I started hovering before going full force into the portal. When we went through we were right back to the old tower. "Show me!" I shouted throwing her and going right to her.

"Now Raven, why do you care?" She said and I saw a bit of blood on her face already. So she wasn't invincible.

"He is mine!" I shouted again throwing her at the break proof glass.

I heard footsteps and then door opened.

"Raven!" I didn't care. I went right for Blackfire again, getting a hold of her neck and pressing her against the glass, choking her.

"Where is he?" I had a deathly calm tone to my voice and I knew she heard it because she froze, but then made the biggest mistake of her life. She spit blood at me.

AGH!

I made a grunt as I threw her across the room again. "Give him back!" I shouted at her and that's when I saw Cyborgs arms grab her. I felt many people grab at me but I went down into the floor only to reappear right in front of her and punch her right in the face. "Where did you put him!" I shouted at her and she just cracked a smile before I hit her again.

"Get off of me!" She shouted as her eyes started glowing the purple and I knew she was going to try and beam me so I took hold of her face and pushed my thumbs right into her eyes making her scream out in agony.

"NOW tell me where my son is!" I shouted and the whole room was so quiet that I could hear a needle drop if I tried. She smiled and tried to spit at me again before her head fell forward.

"Raven? You need to calm down." I heard Bee telling me and her warm hand went to my shoulder and I backed off seeing as Blackfire had passed out.

"I see you came back." I heard Robin scoff and I raised my eyes to his mask.

"I came back because that bitch stole my son and said he was with his grandfather!" I shouted and started to walk away when I felt something on my ankle.

I looked down and saw a chain.

"I'll get it." Beast Boy said automatically when I looked back and saw Speedy and BB just standing there.

"Why?" Was all I asked.

"We were going to hold you back so Cy could put her in the jail." Speedy said and I just glared.

"You have a son?" I heard Batman and turned to see him near Bee.

"Yeah…" I looked around and saw a few people worried and a few others shocked.

"What's his name?" He asked and I knew he was trying to calm me down.

"Jay." I said simply.

"Where is his dad?" He was trying to make me forget.

"He doesn't have one. I found him. He is still my son!" I shouted and started to walk out of there when he caught me. "Let me go!" I shouted and he just held on tighter.

"Nightwing get her a room now!" He shouted and I saw Robin make a move.

"He doesn't need to do anything for me! I know where my old one is and I will just go there!" I broke free walking right out of the library and noticing for the first time that it was the library.

I walked down the hall and where my room used to be I saw my face. It had my birthday 1992 and an empty space near a digit thing.

Did they think I was dead?

I opened it with the same unlock code I used before and it opened to reveal lots of dust and even a few spiders.

I swept them away with a simple spell I had learned over the years with Jay and went right to my bed not noticing my door was still opened.

"Rae?" I heard BB and I turned to face him.

"What's up?" I asked and he seemed taken back at my words. "I do have a kid." It seemed like an explanation.

"I was coming to tell you that Rich has been like that with everyone when we first got here. He blames everyone for not being around to save her." He said coming in a little bit. By now I was used to people come into my room.

"You can come in and explain everything to me." I said and he nodded.

"It was a few weeks ago when Blackfire took her, Rich was sleeping in the next room to her and didn't even know she was gone until he woke up and tried to get her to come out of her room. Yesterday we got a call. To come get her body; Rich went berserk. We just thought that she left because she went to find you. The night before she had begged all of us to try and call you so we waited for you two to show up. Rich went to the place Blackfire told him to and she was there. Bloody and had your markings. We have been trying to contact you ever since." He said and that was what was confusing.

Star and I had talked plenty of times after I left. More than I talked to Bee.

"She knew how to contact me." I told him and he seemed to be confused.

"She always asked to talk to you, like she needed permission. We didn't know how to talk to you. We don't even know why you left." He said and I bit my lip. I wasn't going to tell them if Rich didn't.

"I had to." I defended and I saw he pushed it away, he wasn't really going to ask.

"We ordered some pizza after you left. I take it you are staying until you get your son back, come down and eat." He was ordering me with some playfulness in histone, but it was serious as well.

"It's here?" I asked and he shook his head.

"But the more you shout at Rich the funnier it is for the rest of us. We all sort of took the blame and now it is his turn to get it back. It's not our fault we didn't hear anything. And it sure as hell isn't your fault because you weren't here." He said seriously and I saw how much he has grown up in the last 8 years.

4


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed. Dinner was full of questions and my couple worded answers. Rich wasn't even looking at me and I knew it was because he didn't want to ruin dinner. I would have gone to my room and kept to myself if I didn't want to see the sunset from here again.

I went right though the floors until I reached outside. I sat where I used to and just watched the blue go to orange to pink.

Before it started I heard the back door open and then close slowly.

Richard had either followed me or has been doing this same thing since I left.

When it was over I simply pushed off the edge not needing another shouting match and glided back into the tower where I could get some water before heading to bed.

"Raven?" I heard Cy's tired voice and looked over at him.

"Hey." I said wondering if he was going to be the one to ask why I left and tell the other ones.

"How are you?" He asked and I just let my small smile fall.

"I just want him back so I can go home." I said honestly and he just walked over and hugged me until we broke apart at a throat clearing.

"She's awake." I heard Rich's voice rang though the room and I knew exactly who he was talking about.

I basically bolted from the room not caring if the doors opened up fat enough, I just went through them anyway.

"Raven." I heard BB's commanding tone. Since when was he so serious and trying to stop me?

"She knows where my son is. You tell me that if that was your own you wouldn't do what I am doing." I had turned on him so fast he seemed a little scared.

"She tried to bite off her own tongue. Speedy put a mouth restraint on her until she decides talking is better than hardly breathing." BB explained making me understand why he was stopping me.

I was so irritated that I felt myself start levitating and all I saw was red. My four eyes were coming out and that was when I felt hand on my shoulders holding me down.

"Go BB, I got her." Richard's voice rang out, comforting and commanding.

"Are you sure?" He asked knowing that we, Richard and I, were not on the best of terms now.

"Yeah." He said and I watched as BB walked away, looking over his shoulder at the both of us. We hadn't moved. I didn't plan to. Not unless I was walking out or through a wall.

His hands were off my shoulders but this time I was still grounded. I felt the bond we shared budging. He was trying to get into my head.

"Listen-"

"I don't have to listen to you. Not anymore. And stop trying to get through our bond. I sealed it for a reason." I said turning to leave only to have him grab onto my arm and pull me to a stop.

"Listen for a moment Raven." He said and I turned on him and retched my arm from his grip.

"Why? So you can blame me for Star? Or maybe yell at me again because I didn't know what the hell was going on?" I asked crossing my arms and making my hood come up.

"Don't do that." He said yanking it down so he could see my face.

"Why not?" I asked making it come back up.

"Because you know I hate it. Because you never used to speak to me like you were hiding something." He sounded broken but I couldn't respond to it.

"You heard that phrase right? Used to. We aren't teens anymore Richard we are grown and we have grown apart." I told him keeping the hard tone I had used before.

"Why can't we go back to that? The way things used to be. It wouldn't hurt. We could be like that until we find your son." He said and I thought about that.

"Are you forgetting why I left in the first place?" I asked seriously.

"We needed to be a team and a relationship could have ended badly." He said the same thing he had before making me scoff and turn around.

"But you had one with Star? Love your ideas Robin." I said walking through the window and right out to the water.

I sat on a rock and pulled my feet up thinking about Jay. I just kept thinking the worst. What if Trigon already killed him? Why did he even want Blackfire to take him? I would have gone willingly if they even looked at him the wrong way.

"Hey!" Cy scared me making me almost fall of the rock I was perched on.

"Hey…I thought you would have been charging up." I said looking over at him a bit calmer now.

"I can't until I know you are going to be okay for the night. How long were you-"

"Jay." I supplied when he sort of tried to think about his name.

"How long were you Jay's mother?" He asked leaning against what I was sitting on.

"I found him as a baby. Newborn. I took him home and I found out he has be power." I told him and he looked shocked and blinked a few times.

"What does he look like?" He seemed to get a little mushy on me, but after being a mom I kind of got used to it.

"Here." I said summoning a bunch of pictures I had taken of us. I came back to earth for Christmas… it was my favorite time of year. We would never get our pictures done in the same place just in case.

"He looks like you and-"

"I know… I realized that when he got to about 2 and a half years old." I cut him off and he looked at the picture more intensely.

"Why did you really leave? We know it wasn't because you had a fight over command issues with Rich." He said letting his hand fall with the picture in it. I guess he could keep that one.

"It's hard to talk about Cy… if he didn't say anything I won't either." I told him sternly and he just shook his head bringing the picture back up.

"Can I show him off?" He asked and we were right back to the mushy guy that seemed like an over caffeinated teenager.

"Go ahead… I'll be in, in a little bit." I said and he basically ran back to the tower while I stayed out watching the waves.

After about 5 minutes I went back in and saw all of the hardcore guys I once knew melting over my son's picture with Santa.

"He is the cutest little boy!" Speedy said and smiled at me. "He looks like me. But with spiky hair." He said rubbing his head a bit.

"What!" I heard Rich's shout from behind me and made the picture come right to me from Speedy's hand.

"Nothing." I said turning to glare at him.

"Show him the picture Rae… just in case he sees him when we find out where your father is hiding. He should know." Bee's voice of reason hit me and I just pulled it out slowly before handing it to him.

He took it carefully, not breaking eye contact with me until the picture was right where he could see it clearly.

"He looks like-"

"Me right?" Speedy cut in running over and peeking over his shoulder.

"No he looks like-"

"You." Batman said from his corner by the fridge.

"True, you and speedy look alike… but different at the same time." BB said and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you style his hair like that?" Rich asked with his mask pulled together I could tell he was glaring at me.

"No… it doesn't fall flat." I said giving him a glare of my own. "I wish he didn't look like you at all." I lied and as I walked past him I snatched my photo from him and shouted a goodnight to people before heading right to my old room.

I set up a couple pillows where Jay usually sleeps when he has nightmares and got ready for bed.

I heard a knock but stayed silent.

"Raven… you still awake?" Bee's voice called and I let her in. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked walking towards me tenderly.

"No." I heard my voice crack as I held the pillow tighter.

"Oh honey…" She was hovering above me now and saw the pillow. "You really have turned into a mommy." She sighed out and sat on my bed. I forgot how big this bed was, but with her sitting with her legs hanging off seemed far away.

"I just want him back Bee." I whispered and felt the hot tears fall down my face.

I heard footsteps running down the hall and thought of my son… he would always run down the halls to get to me and sleep with me. I started crying harder into the pillow when I heard his voice.

"I need to talk to her alone." Rich said and I heard his footsteps walk in without being invited.

"I don't think right now is a good time." Bee's hard voice didn't faze him… I knew because his feet didn't retreat, they didn't move at all.

The bond was being pushed at and I just closed my eyes and let the tears fall as I tried my hardest not to let him in… to keep up my barrier.

Bee's weight was gone and soon his was near my curled up feet.

"We're going to get him back Rae… I promise." He whispered and when he tried to set his hands on my feet I sat up and glared at him.

"You don't need to help." I seethed and he just stood quickly and started pacing.

"I want to…you saw that photo Rae." He waved his arm around and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was the picture of my son, me and Santa last year." I said wiping my face up some more as I pulled the picture out to really look at it again.

"You expect me to believe that? You were the one who believed in fate. And you must know as well as I do that, that little boy was supposed to be ours." He started to walk to me.

"He's mine. Fate gave him to me! You weren't around Richard! You told me to leave! I did and the second I get back you want to give me some big hug. When I ask a simple question you shout at me…I went home only to have to come back because he knows about the only thing I love!" I stood and shouted in his face this time.

I wasn't going to let him try and make this about us so we could fight as one like before. NO! I would fight enough to get my son back. He would fight to avenge the love of his life.

I would be gone when all this was over… making sure never to come back no matter how safe I think it is.

4


	3. Chapter 3

"Rae! Get up we found Trigon!" I snapped up at Cy's voice not knowing why he was there for a moment before it all came rushing back to me. I hopped out of bed and opened the door greeted by his worried face.

"Where?"

"He was hiding for a long time, but now he is walking the streets, calling your name." He said and I was headed up and out in a millisecond but something caught my ankle. "You are not going alone. We want to help and you can't stop us from helping. You Garth and Bee will take the air and Rich, Speedy, Batman and I will all take something to ride in on. Just wait. You won't do your son any good if he captures you." He made sense and I just nodded floating back down until I was on the floor again.

Rich had left me alone last night after I wouldn't let him budge into my mind. He had stared me down but after 15 minutes of getting nowhere he gave up. My dream was empty and dark and all I thought about before falling asleep was my little Blue Jay.

I walked with CY, got instructions from _Nightwing _and Batman before heading out with Bee. I was a lot faster than I used to be and I had to remind myself that we needed to do this as a team. After 8 years with no one but me protecting him from things that he had no idea about it was a little awkward to get back into things. But I needed to get him back.

"Ah, there is my little girl. Finally coming to see your dear daddy." I spotted him, in his red form, and Jay was nowhere in sight.

"Give him back to me!" I shouted going down to face him in the street but he disappeared and I spun around as he appeared right behind me.

"You see daughter, I am not here, but everywhere at the moment. What powers your little boy has. He cried for you last night… I had to tell him you left, you never wanted to see him again and that you trusted me with him. He will do anything for me now." He had a chuckle escaping but was cut short as a glitch cut through his fake forehead and I saw a pipe swinging down. Missing me by an inch at most. _Nightwing._

"He isn't really here." He murmured on the other side, I still couldn't see him but I didn't need to, to know that he was worried.

"No, not really. But I can do one thing." I felt a sharp pain in my belly and I let out a strangled scream as shocks started making me move involuntary. I tried to regain control but it was no use. My eyesight was going black and all I could do was shout ot go away.

They didn't know my new powers, and it wasn't safe. I heard Richard shout my name over and over again but I was rising away from it, or rather he was just getting farther and farther away.


	4. Chapter 4

I was dizzy and light headed but I stood with help and looked around seeing the city in perfect condition.

"Mommy!" I pulled away from whoever helped me up and looked around spotting my baby down the street. I took off in a dead run for him and as I got to him he jumped into my arms but I was zapped all the way to where I had started getting air back into my lungs around the same time he was hovering above me.

"Rae are you okay?" Garth helped me up and I still needed help standing.

"Mommy, he told me that I can't be with you, and I just hurt you. He was right!" Jay was having a melt down and I couldn't hug him and tell him everything was alright.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. My name is Garth. I'm your mom's old friend from earth."

"You're the one who turns into animals!" I knew he knew that because of the green skin.

"That's right, want to see?"

"Tiger?" Garth followed the demand and I struggled to stand up right on my own but I felt hand on my hip and back helping and I didn't look back because I could tell it was him. "Pig." I smiled feeling better each moment he was preoccupied and eventually Garth did his job and I was all better by the last one.

"Okay little man, how hungry are you?" He asked and I pulled away from Rich and started walking behind him.

"Rae, your clothes have changed… take a look." Rich grabbed my upper arm and halted me and I tugged my arm out his hold and walked to the glass he was making me go to.

My hair was long still but as I looked at myself I knew what was different. I felt the cloak on my back and I pulled it off quickly and my eyes widened seeing the marks all over my back. I looked to my forehead and didn't see that one.

"He's using me again." I whispered and covered my back up already angry.

"But you don't have all your marks." Rich said keeping up with me.

"Blackfire had marks too didn't she?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"Yeah she did."

"I need to check Jay." I started walking faster but as he turned to me I was reminded when I was zapped 50 feet away.

"I'll check." Richard said and moved to kneel in front of my son talking quietly for a few moments before Jay nodded with a smile and lifted his shirt showing the marks on his chest and stomach. He looked back at me with a worried gaze and I just tried to hide my anger as Jay looked at me with a smile.

"Aren't they cool mommy?" He asked and I nodded knowing if I didn't he would take it the wrong way. "He said you would have some too."

"I do, they are on my back." I said showing him.

"Cool! Do they have any?" He asked looking at the people surrounding us now.

"No babe, they don't. Let's get something to eat in you." I said sitting down and he joined sitting beside me close but not touching me. He must know all too well not to do that.

"He gave me pasta when I was with him, he didn't care that it was nasty."

"Was it nasty? Well it's a good thing we have the best Pizza here in Jump City." I looked too Rich as he started talking to my son and seemed too normal I didn't feel the pain raising until it just shocked me.

I stood and shook my head thankful that Jay didn't see that. Rich had stopped talking with him moments before I stood and watched me as I walked away.

"Rae, what's happening?"

"He's more powerful than I am at the moment, his powers are trying to trump mine. I have to undo whatever spell Trigon put on him, or us. And quickly."

"You go see what you can do we will take care of him."

"No, he is my son."

"He is in good hands, you can't be with him or you will keep getting hurt and weaker. In fact I will go with you because of how weak you seem right now." He was ordering and I knew that if I tried to fight I would only prove him right so I sucked up my pride and agreed. To Azarth for us it is then.


	5. Chapter 5

We didn't find anything on Azarath, and when Rich and I came back Jay was talking about all the spells he learned and then fall right to sleep. I still couldn't touch him and it killed me to see Rick lift him and walk into a room so he would sleep there instead of with me. I wanted to hold him and keep an eye on him. But I knew I had to sleep myself. It was like the world hated me. As soon as I fell asleep, about to pass out from my tears, the alarm goes off. It must have been old instincts because I hopped out of bed and grabbed my cloak running to the others.

"What's happening Garfield?" I asked seeing as he was the one closest to the door.

"They are trying to get Blackfire." He said and I looked around trying to find out what he was talking about and that is when I saw them. Little minions dressed in the orange bronze and black Slade used to wear.

"How are they trying to get in?" I asked already moving towards the door.

"Break in… where are you going?" He shouted as I ran out the door and up the flight of stairs towards the roof door.

It was just a hunch, but if they were drawing the eyes of everyone waiting for them to break in at the front doors to the tower and we couldn't find Slade, he was coming in from a whole other direction.

"Raven!" I heard Bee shouting behind me but as soon as I got to the door about to jerk it open it was blown and I was sent flying back coming in contact with the wall. "You okay?" She asked running towards me as I got back up.

"Shut down the tower… no one leaves." I said knowing by now that the minions have gotten in. "Go now!" I shouted and pushed her as I heard Slade laughing. She ran off realizing what I was making her do.

"Raven… dear Raven, it has been so long." Slade's amused voice hit me and I started hovering ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Not long enough." I played along with his childish humor and just watched him come into view with his hands behind his back.

"I heard your father had a great time with your son… he learned all the spells a demon can." He said and I felt my heart drop. Jay wouldn't be like him… ever! He started coming down the stairs I had been running up not five minutes ago. "How about a deal?"

"If it's to spare your life you can bet that the moment he is safe with me and the spell you placed on him is broken you are dead." I said and heard Richard shouting orders and Cy shooting. Then I heard that Rich was on his way here.

"Lover boy is coming to check on his lady in waiting. How lovely." Slade laughed and I had enough. I threw parts of the wall that had been destroyed at him yet he dodged and moved until he was to my right.

"Raven!" Richard shouted seeing as Slade was right in my face.

"Give yourself to him, once and for all and you get your little blue jay back. You might not ever see him grow up but you might get to hug him one last time." He said and I went to reach for him but he disappeared leaving two of Richards flying exploding disks to come at me. I was too unprepared and they both hit my chest sending me flying back.

"Raven! Look at me… c'mon, don't pass out, you're going to be alright." Rich was suddenly at my side as the exhaustion was taking over my body.

I felt my powers start to envelope me and the ground beneath me disappear. I was floating and I knew from Rich's point of view I was covered by my powers and unconscious, but I knew my powers were healing me.

I closed my eyes and relaxed going into my head.

**I was back in the past, I was talking with Robin when this first happened. I didn't hear the conversation, I just saw it all flash by. It was like my powers were trying to tell me something, something that could help.**

**Then they took me to a more- shitty- memory.**

**"****Raven, we need to talk." Robin said pounding on my door.**

**I got up and opened it so I would really only peek at him. "What?" I asked and he glared at me.**

**"****Open up now!" He shouted and I was just left wondering why he was so angry. I let him in and stayed quiet as he rushed in and started pacing. "How do you take it away?" He asked glaring at me behind his mask.**

**"****Take what away?" I asked softly not understanding where his anger towards me was coming from.**

**"****Our stupid bond! We are tied and I can't take it anymore. You pop into my head every time I am relaxing or having fun and it irritates me! Take away our bond and my torture!" He shouted stalking me as I leaned on my wall.**

**"****To do that would be painful for the both of us." My heart was breaking, that bond was the only thing that was really keeping me in this group and if he wanted it gone then I wouldn't be the same around my friends.**

**"****I don't care! I don't want you in my head. I barely want you in my life and now you're all I think about when I am with Star." He shouted as he started pacing and I felt my heart break even more, I didn't even know that was possible.**

**I had told him months ago, after Trigon, that I loved him, that he meant more to me than anything and he shut me down. I had avoided him and Starfire ever since. They go out all the time so it wasn't really a home issue. Ever since I told Robin of my feelings though, he has been rude, irate, and always telling me to leave the room when he is in it through our bond.**

**No one in the house knew about it. They noticed but they didn't know what was wrong exactly.**

**"****So you barely want me in your life now?" I asked glaring at him. I didn't have a heart to break anymore after he nodded. I was just cold and angry. "Fine… you can't break the bond with a spell, it's just time. We can't be in each other's head for a long time. It will get weak and we'll feel like something is missing when it is finally gone." I told him and he shrugged.**

**"****Good. You stay out of my head and I will do the same." He said and walked out.**

**The next day I didn't say goodbye to him. I said goodbye to everyone else and ran until I couldn't anymore. I was sad, hurt and heartless. Until 2 years after when I was walking by a park and heard a baby crying.**

**My little blue Jay.**

**I picked him up and this time as I relived it I looked around and saw Robin, Richard, Nightwing, whatever he wants to call himself watching me.**

I screamed as I sat up grabbing my head. He had done it. He broke through the bond!


	6. Chapter 6

"I need to do this." I whispered to Bee and she kept pacing.

After I got away from Nightwing I had grabbed her arm and dragged her into my room where I then kicked Garth out. After thanking him for protecting my son. He rubbed my arm and told me to have a good night.

"You need to raise your son." She said and I rubbed my cheek.

"I need to save him." I told her knowing that if my father used all of us he might just end his life because he was so young.

"Maybe you can strike a deal? Somehow you need to make sure you are here to raise that little boy. He doesn't know us." She said shaking her head slightly and I looked over to Jay.

"I guess I will make a deal." I whispered and she looked over my face and looked almost worried.

"Just think it over." She said and rubbed my arm.

"I won't be my mother. Arilla let him do this to me. I won't let him do this to my son." I said and felt the tears come. No one had ever really seen me cry. But thinking that I failed my son. That I could never really protect him... it hurt.

"Hey. Okay. But we just need to find another way." Bee said and rubbed my shoulders before hugging me tight.

"Can you watch him. I need to think." I asked her and she nodded letting me go. "I'll either be on the roof or flying around." I told her knowing that he might wake up. He usually did in need of water or warm milk.

"Be careful." She told me as I went outside of my room. I turned down a few hallways, not going as fast as I usually would to hurry. I was thinking. I needed to think.

I got to the stairs to the tower and heard a door behind me open. "Hey." He of all people had to show up.

I ignored him yet again. He didn't have to push through the bond. He could have left it alone like I wanted. I did leave when he wanted it gone. And now that I want it to stay shut he won't, or rather, didn't care what I wanted. Was that typical or what?

"Raven." He whispered and caught my cape as I started going up the stairs faster.

"Don't." I told him and shook my head looking back down at him.

"You and I have that bond back. I can feel you. You're not okay."

"I'm not okay. I can't hug my son. I can't go home now that Trigon has marked not only me but him. I can't think about what I should do because I just want to cry because I am a horrible mother. I can't even protect my own son." I whispered and moved my foot to hit his hand so he would let go of my cape. He did and I just walked out the door not hearing him follow me.

I went and sat down and started to meditate. I thought on what would happen if I did hand myself over. It would be easy. It would take care of my son being involved. And I know more than anything all of the people in this tower would help take care of him.

But he wouldn't know how to use his powers. He wouldn't know why these people would help him. Why they would take care of him without me around.

He knew very little of Bee, some about Cyborg and BB, but other than that, he didn't know Nightwing. He didn't know Batman. He didn't know Speedy. He didn't know the real me.

He would be scared. He would want me.

I couldn't let him just be with them and be miserable. But I couldn't let him die with my fathers plans coming to term.

I had to accept my fathers wishes. Once again.

I did have to make a slight deal though. One that would give me time. Enough time to save not only my sons life, but also get him ready for what was to come.

I looked around. Locking the door with a small piece of metal to block it from opening... I took off towards the town. I had to find Slade.

It wasn't hard. Once the news spread that I was back I saw him in the shadows. I followed him until we were at a run down apartment complex. I walked in and felt people grab me. I let them think that they had me and didn't even put up a fight.

"What a pleasant surprise." Slade muttered from the shadows as he emerged with his hands up and 'happy' as he then laughed. "What have you decided?"

"I need time." I said it honestly and got right to the point. The longer I was here the longer someone had to find out that I wasn't at the tower anymore.

"Time? I don't think you understand... this is going to happen in less than 24 hours." He said and crossed his arms before leaning on the concrete wall.

"I need 6 months. If you want me. If you want to make absolutely sure that he is going to be back... I need time." I said knowing that I really was the only portal. Three of us wouldn't do it. The one who would die would be the death that might just send him back to hell where he belongs.

"You expect me to wait 6 months to unleash your father?" Slade said incredulously.

"You know that the old Titans will try to defeat him. Let me convince them to take care of my son. To abide by him. They can be allies if I have enough time." Hell I knew I was lying through my teeth and I wasn't sure if Slade would ever believe it. "Aren't you the one who turned Robin into a minion? Do you see how easy that was. And you were Enemy Number 1. Imagine how he would comply if it was me telling him." I offered again and he seemed to mull it over me laughing.

"I don't know about 6 months. But you can have 3. Unless we act sooner. Tick tock my little darling. Get them to align with me and while you are doing so you may touch your child again." He said and I breathed out. "Hug him. Kiss him. Hold his little hand. Be the mother you never had. Now... go. Have your time." Slade dismissed me and the guards pushed me until they were walking away with him.

I took a deep breath and walked the way I came before getting to the bay and floating over the water. I made a scene of going around a couple times when I saw someone near the front doors. I couldn't tell if they were watching me or if they were doing the same thing I was. 'Thinking'

When I landed I realized it was Batman. He was just sitting out and watching the waves.

"Raven... can I have a word?" He called out not even looking my way.

"Sure." I stood beside him and he looked from me to the ground and then to the city.

"I don't know what you did tonight. But I know you did it for your son. Like I would do for Richard. You don't have to tell me. But I would appreciate it if you would give him a chance. You might not have that long and he... he needs you. Desperately. He wanted o search for you. Right after you left. He wanted to find you and drag you back. But I told him that was an idiotic thing to do. That you left for a reason. That you obviously didn't love him like he loved you. I told him to forget about you." He disclosed and I narrowed my eyes at him. He held out his hand to stop me from saying anything and I waited. "I was wrong. You two love each other. No wonder why you fight so much. I uh, I married a former villain. Kissed her for the first time when I was fighting her and then married her after turning her into my crime fighting partner." He said and I looked at him sideways. Marry a criminal?

"What does that have to do with you thinking Richard and I love each other?"

"Because of the way you fight." He said it like it was obvious. "I had a talk with Garfield a couple hours ago. He said that was how it was just before you left. And then things clicked. He made you want to leave. I don't know how but he did. And that was why he wanted to find you so bad."

"I don't need this right now." I said shaking my head. I didn't want to spill my truths to him. He was on Richards side.

"Fine. But when you want, or even need to talk. I am here." He called after me and I got to the doors and then drifted through the floors until I got to the kitchen. I would get Jay's milk and the-

I heard his laugh. I looked over and saw him and Richard playing on the floor. There were two glasses of milk on a table, one bigger than the other, and one almost filled to the top. I heard a movement behind me and I knew it was Bee.

"They've been like this for 15 minutes. Laughing and playing." She told me and I looked from her and then back to Jay and Richard.

Richard was showing him the solar system and the constellations and each planet. And my little blue Jay was absorbing it all. He was a smart little boy and he obviously already liked the one person his mother could never like again.

"What time is it?" I asked and looked around when I saw Richard look back at me while Jay scurried out of sight. "I believe it is bed time for all the little munchkins in the world." I said and heard him giggle. "Yet one is out of bed." I said and started searching for him. I went around the small table he had moved around and took slow measured steps before seeing him dart across my back in the very clean windows.

He giggled again before I turned around and then I saw Richard jump slightly and I knew where he went. I went around the couch he had snuck behind and saw his foot on the other side of Richards back just sticking out so I used my power to wrap around his ankle before lifting him all the way in the air.

"Found you." I teased and he giggled and covered his tummy as he shirt fell open. I got closer and like usual I blew on his stomach. But hear Bee and Richard shout at me to not do it.

"Why not? It only tickles." Jay said in protest from ruining our fun.

"They must of thought mommy was going to eat you." I whispered using my power to pull him into my arms and smile down at him. "You ready to go back to bed or do you want the rest of your milk?" I asked and levitated his milk cup towards us when he didn't rub his eyes right away.

"Milk." He muttered and reached for it.

I let him have it and carried him past Bee and towards my room. They knew I stuck a deal. Or Bee did. But I didn't care. I could care for him now. I could hug him.

I went into my room set him down on the bed as he rubbed his eyes. "Mommy can you tell me how you know Nightwing." He said and I looked down at him and sighed.

"Only if you go to sleep right afterwards." I said and he nodded and smiled. "Well... I was younger. But older than you..." I went on to tell him about how he was once called Robin and how he was the leader of me and Beast Boy and Cyborg and how we defeated criminals. He thought it was so cool and I could tell by how squirmy he was through out the night that he had been dreaming of wheat I had told him. He wanted to be a hero like Nightwing.


End file.
